As recently proposed (e.g., Japanese Patent Publication No. 2013-198563), a display device may use a transparent liquid crystal panel that permits viewing of a display body situated at the rear surface thereof.
For instance, the exhibition apparatus disclosed in JP 2013-198563A is equipped with a transparent liquid crystal panel on toward the observer and a dimmer panel near the rear surface. The dimmer panel allows transmission or non-transmission on a cell-by cell basis in any given region thereby providing a variety of ways to show the object for exhibition and image information on the transparent liquid crystal panel simultaneously.